Various processing are performed on a processing target object accommodated in a processing container of a processing apparatus in manufacturing an electric device. The processing apparatus generally includes a mechanism for holding the processing target object accommodated in the processing container. An electrostatic attraction apparatus including an electrostatic chuck is known as one type of the mechanism. The electrostatic attraction apparatus attracts and holds the processing target object on the electrostatic chuck according to an electrostatic force.
The electrostatic chuck generally includes a base, a first insulating layer, an attraction electrode, and a second insulating layer. The base is generally made of a metal and has a flat upper surface. The first insulating layer is formed on the upper surface of the base. The attraction electrode is formed on the upper surface of the base through the first insulating layer. Further, the second insulating layer is formed to cover the first insulating layer and the attraction electrode. A hole connected to a power supplying terminal of the attraction electrode is formed in the base and the first insulating layer. A wiring line passes through the hole. The wiring line is joined to the power supplying terminal. Further, an insulating member interposed between the wiring line and the base is formed around the wiring line and an adhesive or a vacuum seal is formed between the insulating member and the base. The electrostatic attraction apparatus including the electrostatic chuck is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-122413 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-57234.